Duplicity
by aMoxgirl
Summary: Set late 2018! Duplicity has became a way of life for them! Twins with the same passions find themselves separating on a basic level now that love is involved! Set in my Twinverse world!


Duplicity

Duplicity: noun: deceitfulness; double dealing

Jon knew he was fucked even before he stepped into the arena that fateful night in October. His brother was red eyed and a crying mess, Providence had a chilling effect on his older brother and it severed to unsettle him even more. The air was electric and there was something amiss that Jon himself didn't want to knowledge.

Slipping into his brother's private locker room Jon nodded his head to one of the only four people that knew of his existence within the WWE. Paul Levesque aka Triple H or Hunter only grunted in acknowledgment.

If Dean was here and a mess then Jon knew damn well Hunter was someway connected. Dean may be the older of the two "real" Good brothers but it was Jon that acted the older brother part. Dean was so carefree and childish at times, Jon wondered how Renee put up with it?

_It's like he is a damn five-year-old!_

Sighing he found his brother with his head down sitting on a bench, paper in hand and immediately Jon knew it was the script for the show that night. _So, it's a work issue_, plopping himself beside his twin he nudged his right knee to Dean's left and huffed when the other just moaned.

"Thank God Jon!" Raising his eyes up to meet his sister-in-law eyes Jon arched an eyebrow in question. A call came from deep in the hallway signaling that Renee had to go again. _Commercial break_, raising his hand up he slapped the back of his brother's head and demanded, "if you are not going to talk then I wi…."

Dean's snarl was rapid and deep, "Joe's cancer is back…. On top of that they want me to turn on Colby tonight!" Jon let out a whistle that was high and light, the creative staff had been going to hell the past yearish and taking his big brother along with them.

"Jon I can't… not anymore! I want out. Renee and I have started talking about kids and…" blinking back the surprise Jon knew that kids were something his brother wanted badly but with wrestling and Renee unsure he had thought it was a matter for the future.

Moaning he knew where this was going, and he knew he wouldn't say no. So instead he just asked, "how long?" Dean's face was slack and his eyes puffy but he spoke clearly, "NO, you made it clear you were done wrestling for a bit. I won't ask you…" Snapping he simply said, "you already have stupid or I wouldn't be here tonight!"

Jon was pleased that he had at least finished the first year of schooling he had wanted to attend, growing up in Cincy and barely having a high school education both Good brothers had promised that given the chance they would seek more schooling if they found another passion other than wrestling.

Jon oddly enough had falling in lust with computer programing. He had recently "helped" the WWE in their gaming app's and found he liked the work, but wrestling would always be his first love.

It had been Jon that had fell first, the first to put in the work and time. _I paid the dues for the BOTH of us,_ was a constant thought he had had, especially during the Deathmatches. It had been Jon Moxley that had put in the time, sweat, tears, and majorly the blood for the name to mean something. But it had been Dean that had went and signed the WWE contract.

It was stupid dumb timing that it had been Dean instead of Jon- Jon entered FCW had "toned" down his character and made the first waves. Together with Dean and Darren Matthews they had developed a smarty plan to keep the knowledge of Dean's and his duplicity a secret.

It had worked for almost six years, until Renee Paquette had come along. _Well I can't blame it all on Canada! _His nickname of his sister-in-law had him smile and had him re focusing on his emotionally charged brother. Shush the whimpering idiot he asked again, "how fucking long Deano?"

A pause… then a sigh…

A quiet whisper and his brother looked away ashamed.

"Maybe 6- or 7-months Jon!" Sucking in a breath Jon wanted to hiss in refusal. _That's three quarters of a school year… _then a second thought hit harder…. _We are not getting any younger!_

The flash of a woman with red and gold hair flash in his minds eye… bubbly cognac colored eyes laughing at him when he had some kind of stupid joke. The thought of missing the young woman that had started to mean so much to him almost broke him.

_Forgive me Red!_

With that thought he hung his head and sighed loudly. "Jon please don't…. just help me… I mean….," snorting he brought his hands up to rub over his face and then stood up. Squaring his shoulders, he rolled his neck till he got that snap and bowed his back forward, it had been a hot minute before he had gotten himself loose for a match.

Grabbing at his brothers bag he mumbled out, "5 months Dean, you started this and you're be the one to finish it! Take it Hunter knows why _**I**_ am here?" Glancing at his brother and sighed again when the other shook his head Jon merely shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Dean's ring gear and muttered a, "well I think you better go let the Boss man know!"

It was a few minutes after Dean had shuffled out of the locker room when Colby came busting in and thusly earning a few choice words from him, the other man stopped and looked at him- there was puzzlement in his brown eyes. Jon had always thought of all the wrestlers that it would be Colby Lopez that outed him and Dean? Dean and Colby had a in ring chemistry that he and the other man didn't possess.

_Always thought he would "__**feel**__" the differences?!_

But after 6 plus years, well 6 plus off and on years the other man gave no indication that there was a mystery afoot. Oh there was times Jon knew that Colby hell even Joe would pick up on the shift in personality or moods and in the early on both men had called the brothers on it, but in the end they had learned that his personality or mood swings was just a "quirk" of his and left it at that.

In the beginning it had been Jon that started in the "Shield", the first year had been Jon traveling and becoming close with the other two men, Dean had asked for more in ring- in time training and the WWE had wanted to push the "Shield" onward, so Jon had stepped up and formed the group.

It had been going good to, until Colby had whacked him with a chair! The turn, sure it had been planned but the act of betrayal had "unhinged" Jon more than he cared to admit. It had been a slight problem leading up to the act that should have warned Jon that he himself was becoming more and more unsatisfied with the Shield's run.

The nervous ticks had returned, the insomnia came back like a son-of-a-bitch and his appetite had all but disappeared. Joe, being the father that he was, was the first to noticed. Jon had chalked it up to the stress of settling down as a WWE superstar, a mere street kid finally making it into the big leagues. Joe had smiled and patted him on the back.

The night that Colby was set to turn on him Jon had actually begged Hunter to let him be the one to break away… thus telling the man of the duplicity he had been carrying out. It had taken a call from Darren and Dean both to get the Boss man to believe him and to give the heel turn to Jon but in the end it had when to Colby who hadn't want it to begin with.

"It's bullshit man," blinking back Jon pulled himself back from the past and tried to listen to his friend as the other man continued to rant about the unfairness of Joe's situation and the fallout of it. Cocking his head to the side he shrugged and mentioned, "well look at it this way, someone will be push up for the strap!" it was a little heartless but this business was heartless to the nine degree and Colby would be better to remember that.

It was after show, no sight of his brother and Jon was frustrated… the heel turn had gone smoothly but as to be expected it hadn't gone over greatly. Jon or more or less "Dean Ambrose" was a complete ass for turning on his "brother" tonight of all nights. He tired to ask creative to hold off a week and basically got smacked down for it.

_That's a super good indicator how this is going to go Johnny Boy…_

There it was! The feeling in his mind that he linked to Jon Moxley more than he did to Jon Good. Moxley aka Mox was a dirty son-of-a-bitch that went for blood before anyone knew they were in danger. Not a spilt personality or anything but Mox was like a loud conscience that preferred the darkness to everything else in life.

_E'cept Red…._

That was something all of him agreed on there! She was his kryptonite… Not even Dean knew about her yet and they had been seeing each other 4 months.

_4 months and they hadn't even had sex yet!_

Sex to Jon was like wrestling, a positive outlet for his energy but with Red the build up the slow burning fire they were building was better than any other woman Jon had been with in the past. The simple act of laying in bed with her on a rainy day and talk about programing code or wrestling made him painfully hard and had caused him to cuss more than he had ever before in his life.

4 months after meeting her and they were just now getting to the soft petting under clothes. Sure, there had been a few make out sessions where he had taught her had to grind herself against him to satisfy them both- but in the end the true torture had been not tasting her release.

Moaning at the memories he never stopped to wonder why it was he was taking the time to let this build up between them, to let the fire consume them to the point where all Jon wanted in life was _**her**_.

"Dean!" The shout broke him free of his thoughts and made him moan in disappointment, _wrong woman Johnny Boy!_ Under his breath he muttered a 'no shit' back at the Mox in his head. Swallowing he made himself smile and hold out his hand when he noticed she wasn't alone. "Nay babe…. Miss'd ya!" He knew by the laughter in Renee's eyes he had hit a Dean remark. Her girlfriend, Nattie- opened her mouth and Jon knew what was coming. Still he curved Renee's smaller hand into his and brought it up to his lips in a sweet kiss.

It was long established that when it came to two things with the Good brothers there was two lines that would not to be crossed. Food and Women… it helped that he, Jonathon Good didn't find Renee attractive **at** all. So, since Dean had started his relationship with her the only thing thusly, they argued over was food. For two street kids who once knew what it was like to go hungry there would never be enough food.

"Still not a big PDA kind of guy, Good?" Smirking as he glanced down at the blonde that had tucked herself into his side and was currently wrapping her arms around his torso, he dropped another simple kiss onto the crown of her head and fired back, "All my PDA is saved from the bedroom Wilson!"

He brought his arm up and around Renee has she snuggled in closer to his body heat making him notice for the first time just 'how' chilly it was tonight. Sieging on the escape his sister-in-law had provided Jon smiled, in what he hoped was suggestively and commented, "which brings me to thanking you for bringing me my wife, Now I can go properly show her just how much I missed her tonight!"

As he turned them and started to walk away Colby choose that moment to slip out into the night air. His face was flush and his eyes lacked the shine they normally would, pausing only a moment, only quickly enough to make sure that the other man was physically ok, then he continued to turn Renee away.

Part of him want to check on his friend but its not all just about him right now.

Suddenly there is shouting and fans screaming and Colby went into "Seth" mode and the need to check on him is completely gone and the kayfabe part of their jobs hit them both in the face like a ton of bricks.

"Tonight, wasn't the best of nights to do a heel turn for either of you guys!" Renee whispers it so softly that he almost misses it. He understands now more than he did a few hours ago why his brother needed him so badly, the full force of Joe's situation hits him for the first time and he wants to more violence just to find a release. Instead he lowers his head down to Renee's ear and whispers back, "Dean is either piss ass drunk by now or cried himself to sleep!"

Her answer is a sad knowing hum!

It turns out that he is right, his older brother, his identical twin brother is piss ass drunk and looking to do some damage. Jon watches in fascination as Renee simply slips up next to his raging brother and hugs him like her life depended on it. The contact he notices stills the man then she reaches up and tugs on his shirt, slipping it off of Dean and places a small sweet kiss on his brother's collarbone.

The moan his brother lets loose makes Jon uncomfortable and makes him shift on his feet. Glancing away he finds Dean's hat and his night driving shades, making a grab for them he mutters out weakly, it is weakly because for some fucking reason he is embarrassed to be witnessing the affection between the couple.

"Jon, my baby brother!" The words are slurred and spoken into Renee's messed up blonde hair but Jon heard them loud and clear, he also knows what it means for Dean to refer to him as his baby brother.

_The bastard feels ashamed…. _

The sudden need to do violence bubbles up through him again and he doesn't want Dean's pity or his shame. All he wants is….

Tuning out Dean's drunken words he turned his attention to Renee and asks softly, "D said you guys were talking about kids?" He watches as she blushes and wets her lips with tongue but it his brother that answers, "there's more to life than wrestling Jon!"

Usually not so long ago if anyone had said that to Jon, he would have exploded in rage. But this past year, with Dean's brush with death he found he didn't have it in him to fight the truth of his brothers' words. The soul that tied them together flashed between them in that very second and Jon knew that even though Dean was drunk he knew something was different **in** _Jon_.

A smirk…. A second flew by…. Then laughter…

"Well fuck me silly! Who is she?" The narrowness in Dean's eyes made Jon still but only for a second. The need to protect over came him quickly and hard, the thought of it was his own brother asking didn't easy that need. "None of your fucking business!" he snapped before realizing that those words actually gave confirmation that there was indeed a _**her **_to begin with!

"Na na baby brother- after the shit you gave me about Nay, you think I am just going to ba-" Jon wasn't aware he was moving until felt his hands around brothers' neck and Renee's hands on his forearms. "Jon please he is just playing with you! You know that!" Forcing hands to relax and to let go he slowly, so Dean doesn't make the wrong assumption in his actions. Shallowing hard he breaks the eye contact, contact he hadn't even been aware that had been made, and felt hot red shame color his face.

Bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes is about to apologize for his actions when a callus hand slowly grabs his hand and lowers them from his eyes. The eye contact is back, questioning blue searching steel blue ones in a silent plea. Sighing he mutters, "her name Liana! And I don't want any shit about it, being with me as already cost her her family!"

There is hardening to his brothers' eyes and he notices Renee tilts her head in question so he explains hasty, "her brothers are fans, well three of them are, and they watch the show. They know that "Dean Ambrose" is a married man, a happily married man that they found half dressed in their baby sister's apartment. And Red promised not to 'out' the damn character so she is letting her damn brothers believe that she is 'Dean Ambrose' mistress- for a lack of a better word."

Suddenly the anger is back and he is wanting to pound Gabriel Gilbert all over all again but its Renee that questions, he barely notices the odd look in Dean's eyes as his brother tries to peer deeper into his soul. "Jon that could be just a PR nightmare waiting to happen for not only Dean but myself!" And before she can finish all his pent-up anger is zeroed in on her.

_So, fucking selfish… Thank God Red isn't like that! Red is…._

The thought never finish's causes Dean is talking but Jon is zeroed in, he could care less about what Dean is talking about until something penetrates the anger, "will they?" Blinking back, he glances at his brother and slowly, very so slowly, peels back the cloud of anger that Renee's words has caused then Dean is repeating his question. "Something tells me they won't say a word, will they?" Calming down at the levelness in his brothers eyes he nodded and added, "no they won't! I mean they told her father and their older brothers but trust me the buck stops there! The shame won't let it go any further than the boys and her dad!'

Now there is even a deeper look in the couple's eyes and Jon mutters almost stupidly, "her dad is a Catholic Priest!" He saw the look of horror that crossed Renee's face and a small amount of understanding hit Dean's eyes. Renee couldn't suppress the soft 'OhMyGod' that fell from lips. Shrugging he tried to wave it off, "so no worries about them dirtying you Miss High and Mighty!" the anger filtering back into his words.

It was Dean, it would always be Dean, that snapped, "cut that shit out Jon- while I might want out Renee doesn't yet and I respect that. But I won't let you give up something that obviously makes you happy so help us help you."

Before he can bite a comeback off his phone rings…

_**Red**_

Turning a bit, he slides to accept the phone call and smiles a little, "hey baby what ya still doing up?" He knew between classes and the café job Mondays to Thursdays were her roughest days and when he wasn't with her, she always found the time to call. "Found your note! Didn't see you in class this afternoon either, so I just wanted to check in to make sure you were ok?"

In those words, Jon knew that she knew where he was and why! She more than likely read some dirty sheets about the show tonight and knew that he was mostly likely with his twin. Laughing out right he nodded simply stated, "Baby you got a few?" Her laughter lite up his soul and made this whole mess somewhat more bearable!

Switching his phone to speaker he sighed as he explained what had happened and as he talked, he watched as Dean, remarkable more sober sat down on the edge of the bed, forearms leaning on his thigh's eyes narrow, _**focused **_on the conversation between him and his girl. Renee had grabbed some clothes and with a sad smile sorry-ish smile had disappointed into the bathroom.

Liana for her part didn't interrupt him until the very end, he heard the laughter in her voice- heard the unspoken truth that neither one of them had voiced yet. But her statement still made him laugh and made his brother cock his head in amusement. "Well at least your making an honest girl out of me"? Laughter asked, "how so babe?"

He could picture her heart shaped face smiling up at him as she laughed and said, "looks like I am actually am sleeping with Dean Ambrose after all!" Laughter spilled out from deep in soul as he replied, "trust me baby your be begging for your old Moxley back in no time flat!"

Renee chose that moment to step out of the bathroom and Dean decided he couldn't hold back any longer, "better hang on tight darlin this is about to get interesting!" Liana answer was priceless, "I don't do interesting…. I do fucking _**incredible**_ Sir!"

And just like that life was good!


End file.
